


I love you

by stevesaysyay



Category: My Engineer (TV), รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: #AngryPolarBear #KitKatwithclaws #KingProtectionSquad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesaysyay/pseuds/stevesaysyay
Summary: The one time when Pete, Ming and Ram has to face their angry boyfriends, i.e., an angry polar bear, a kitty with claws and a puppy who's ready to bite..Characters crossover :Pete/Kao - Dark Blue KissMing/Kit - 2 moons the seriesRam/King - My Engineer the series
Relationships: Kao/Pete (Kiss: The Series), Mingkwan "Ming" Daichapanya/Mongkol "Kit" Intochar, Ram/King
Comments: 5
Kudos: 225





	1. Date? Late.

Pete was running late and mentally cursing himself for his messed up sleeping schedule, though , it really wasn't his fault that the pictures he took of Kao the other day kept him up all night. He was busy decorating his wall with more pictures of Kao and it took longer than he initially thought and now he was late for the date with Kao.

Ming never thought that a day will come in his life when his KitKat will voluntarily invite him for a date. It was Saturday so he slept in. It wasn't his fault that he missed the text of his boyfriend with address of the mall where he wanted to meet for the date. His KitKat would normally be busy with his assignments on Saturdays so imagine his surprise when he woke up 15 minutes prior to the time at which his boyfriend asked to meet up and now he was running late. Shit!

Ram loved everything about his boyfriend, from the way he's afraid of dogs to the way he talks to his plants. King is the only person who make his heart beat like crazy. All he could do was stare when King talked and whenever his hair fell ' oh so gracefully' at his handsome face, it took all his will power not to run his hands through his boyfriend's hair all the time. But now he was late for the date with his handsome boyfriend and he was nervous. He didn't want for it to happen but Duen asked for help and he like any other good friend went to help him. Turned out Duen was drunk and he sent the wrong text to Ram. The text was meant for his boyfriend instead and Ram had to roll his eyes when he found the two cuddling shamelessly infront of him. He was running late and remembering the last ugly fight they had which ended up with his boyfriend crying his heart out, he knew he screwed up. King thought that he wasn't Ram's priority which wasn't true at all because Ram's life revolved around King from the day he met him. Sure he's not much of a talker but his heart belonged to the senior and all he could think of right now was how to make it up to his boyfriend without making it too obvious.

The three boys had their boyfriends in mind all the way to their destination.

Pete could imagine Kao's angry polar bear face but he knew what he had to do to pacify his lovely boyfriend.

Ming could only see a little kitten with the face of his KitKat ready to attack him with his claws and he was already thinking of ways to pacify his P'Kit.

Ram could imagine his boyfriend with a kicked puppy face and he already wanted to hug him till all the doubts about not being Ram's priority faded away.


	2. Ming's KitKat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kitten with claws.

Ming's POV :

When I reached the cafe in the mall where I was supposed to meet my boyfriend I saw my little kitten sitting with two..... kittens??? and he was frowning.

Wait what's my KitKat doing with two boys I don't think I know? I frowned. Is he that angry that he's letting boys flirt with him in my absence?

I was about to interrupt when I spotted two other boys who were throwing daggers at the table of the three oblivious boys who were busy in their own discussion.

Wait can it be? Only one way to find out.

"Excuse me?", I said unsure, to nobody in particular but the two of them turned towards me and then it dawned upon them as well.

"Oh", The tattoed guy said when he realised.

"Guess we all screwed up?", The other boy added and me & the tattoed guy nodded.

"Let's take this outside. Shall we?", I said because the three kittens on the table looked way to angry for us to interrupt.

"Ming", I said.

"Ram", The tattoed guy replied.

It seemed to me like he's not much of a talker because he kept glancing here and there.

"Pete", The other guy added offering his hand to shake.

He seems friendly.

"If we go together then we won't make it out alive because our boyfriends seem too angry to listen to us.", Ram said frowning a little like playing some old memory in his mind.

Well he talks. BINGO!

"It's not the first time for you. Is it?", Pete asked.

Ram glanced towards the window from where we could clearly see our boyfriends and I followed his gaze. Oh so the one sitting on the right of my KitKat is his boyfriend. Well he looks sad.

"King", He whispered when he noticed me and Pete looking at him.

"Kao", Pete said smiling fondly and I followed his gaze.

Well his boyfriend is cute like a kitten, not as cute as my cute smol KitKat but like a big fierce kitten.

"KITKAT", I said way too enthusiastically because the next thing I know I was being tackled to the side by Pete.

"Kid you better keep it low or we'll end up in hospital", Pete said running a hand through his hair.

"KitKat?", Ram asked with a small smile at his face.

"Well my KitKat is cute and like a kitten and as sweet as chocolate so I call him that but don't tell him I told you that", I whispered.

"That's cute", Pete said.

"My Kao won't let me give him a nickname", He added.

"But I call him "love" every chance I get", He continued with a fond smile.

Well he's whipped.

"I've seen your boyfriend somewhere", Ram said looking at Pete.

"Well are you from engineering faculty?", Pete asked with smug grin.

Wait what has engineering faculty got to do with his boyfriend? I stole a glance at Kao and then I realised. OH!!!!!

"TUTOR KAO", Me and Ram said at the same time.

"Yes that would be him", Pete said smiling at us.

Curiosity got the best of me and I ended up asking what came to my mind as soon as I realised that his boyfriend is tutor Kao.

"And you're the famous boyfriend who went live to defend him?", I asked in a teasing tone.

"Well yes", He replied.

"You two are like celebrities of engineering faculty. Everybody knows about you", Ram added and I nodded agreeing because they're the legends like literal legends.

They're not even from my college but everybody knows about them in one way or another. The notes from Tutor Kao are like the Bible of our faculty.

"God I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity. Should I call you P'?", I said and we all smiled.

"Sure", He replied.

Small World!

"Guys......", Ram interrupted.

"Wait let me have my moment", I replied.

"That can wait but.....", He added.

"MING HIDE", I heard P'Pete's voice but before I could react I collided with something smol, someone smol.....

WAIT...OH NO!

"Mingkwan Daichapanya", KitKat literally screamed at my face.

"Hi KitKat, it's not Ming. He... he's dead. He'll come back tomorrow though when you've cooled down a bit. He said sorry and he....", I blabbered.

"SHUT UP.. JUST SHUT UP", He said glaring at me.

"okay", I whispered.

"Why are you so late?", His face softened when he met my eyes.

"That's a long story", I said.

"Let's continue this on the table till then two assholes who are trying to hide can come out of hiding and instead go apologize to their boyfriends", He said glaring at Ram and P'Pete who were trying to be invisible.

"You go ahead KitKat. I'll come with them.", I said pointing towards the other two.

"Okay.", My boyfriend said and left.

"You said he's cute and like a kitten", P'Pete complained.

"Well he sure is cute and like a kitten...", I started.

"A kitten with claws", I finished and Ram nodded.

"Now let's go before the other two decides to come out here to drag us inside", I added and started walking towards the door followed by Ram and P'Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copter as KitKat will always be superior to me. I love Nine too but Copter's dimples are to die for.


	3. Pete's Kao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete loves Kao.

Pete's POV :

We followed Ming's kitty with claws and sat infront of our boyfriends.

"P'Kao you're so cool in real life", Ming said clapping his hands like a kid and I had to roll my eyes.

"You must be Kit's Ming", Kao replied looking between him and Kit.

"KIT'S MING? Did my KitKat told you to say that?", Ming added happily and Kit smacked his head.

"My KitKat you're lucky I love you or I would have filed domestic violence report by now", He said rubbing his head and all of us smiled except Kit who frowned.

My eyes met Kao's for a split second. He immediately stopped smiling and started pouting. Well somebody's sulking.

"Kaoooooooo", I said and others stopped what they were doing and watched my boyfriend ignoring my existence with interest.

"P' I think you should buy him something that he likes", Ram whispered and I nodded.

"I'll come back in a minute", I said walking towards the counter.

"How can I help you handsome boy?", The boy at the counter asked leaning towards me and I flinched back.

Don't want my angry polar bear to murder someone today so it's better to stay away.

"I want the best dessert that you have", I said looking at the menu.

"That would be fudge and rich Belgium chocolate brownies", The boy replied.

"If I'm not wrong then the one who's throwing daggers at me is your boyfriend?", He added and I almost turned to apologise to Kao but the boy held my arm and my eyes literally popped outta my body if not for what he said.

"Don't turn or he won't forgive you for being late. He's jealous and he'll be here in 3....2....", The boy added.

"PETE", I heard Kao behind me and turned.

"Kao it's not what you think it is......", I blabbered and the next thing I know is Kao's lips on mine.

After the initial shock, I started kissing him back and now I was in control. We separated when our lungs ran out of air. I leaned in to kiss him again but he pushed me and turned around blushing furiously. I took my order and walked back to the table. Now my boyfriend was trying hard not to blush. Ram and Ming were saluting me and King and Kit were trying to hide their faces.

"Oi P'Pete is so cool", Ming said and earned a glare from Kao and Kit while King smacked his head.

Ram chuckled and King glared at him to shut him up. These two need to sort out their issues too because it looks likes their problems go way deeper than any of us.

"Here love I've a surprise for you", I pushed the plate of brownies towards Kao who pouted and frowned then huffed and took the plate.

So cute.

"You do know how to tame your boyfriend P'. Teach me your ways", Ram whispered.

"You boyfriend looks mad though", I replied and he turned his gaze towards King.

"Take him somewhere and sort this out. We'll go get some lunch when you're done", Ming said and Ram nodded.

He went and stood next to King. King ignored him completely and continued talking to Kit who kept glancing between him and Ram. Suddenly, Ram held King's wrist and dragged him out of the cafe.

"Where is King?", Kao asked once he was done ravishing his brownies.

We all chuckled and Kit ruffled his hair making him look like the cutest human ever.

"I'm so jealous of P'Kao", Ming joked.

"Love do you want anything else?", I asked my boyfriend who's mouth formed an "o" as he thought about his next order.

"Do you want some chocolate shake?", I suggested and he nodded like a baby.

My baby.

"My KitKat do you also want a chocolate shake?", Ming asked.

"Bring that for yourself and I want some coffee", Kit answered and went back to fixing Kao's hair as according to Kao he looks really bad with ruffled hair while I beg to differ and so does the whole damn world.

"He has a thing for cute things, cute people", Ming said as we waited for our drinks at the counter.

"Don't tell me your cute little kitten is planning to snatch my big fluffy polar bear", I joked and he rolled his eyes.

"No I meant he goes soft around people who he finds cute and by what we just saw he finds P'Kao extra cute", Ming added.

"Seems like we'll be meeting a whole lot as our boyfriends are really enjoying each other's company", I said and Ming smiled.

"P' are you saying that if not for my KitKat becoming friends with P'Kao, you won't meet me after today? Well now I'm hurt", He said faking tears.

"Nong you're not good at acting and being dramatic. Stop it", I said rolling my eyes and he chuckled.

"Even if we were late today P' but we still earned some good friends, all of us", He said looking fondly at Kit and Kao.

"You're right", I replied as our drinks arrived.

"I hope Ram and King sort out their problems soon", I added when we reached the table and the other three nodded at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK HOW PRECIOUS THESE BOYS ARE. ♥️🥺


	4. Ram's King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ram is unstoppable when it comes to teasing his boyfriend.

Ram's POV :

I dragged King to a quiet corner away, from all the chaos. I held his hands in mine but as soon as I met his eyes, I saw hurt and insecurities in them.

"Let go", King said when I kept staring at him.

"I won't till you let me explain", I replied holding on to his hands.

"I don't want to hear another excuse of yours", He said not meeting my eyes.

"I swear I went to help Duen and....", I started.

"Duen...", He stated.

"Why am I not surprised? Why don't you just go and ask him to be your boyfriend instead? Oh yes he already have one. Am I just a rebound to you? That must be it", He added not letting me interrupt in his monologue.

"Cool boy just tell me if it's true because then atleast I would know my place. I won't expect things from you and no matter how much I love you, I know I'll never be enough for you, for anybody", He continued with tears ready to come out of his eyes.

My heart clenched seeing him in this state. I love him so much, more than anything and anyone. If he still feels this way then I'm definitely doing something, well everything wrong. I couldn't take it anymore so I hugged him. When he tried to push me away , I held onto him. He started to cry for real and hugged me back. I patted his head softly and ran my hand through his hair just like he likes after a tiring day. He relaxed in my arms but I didn't let go.

"I'm sorry for making you feel like that. I'm sorry for hurting you, for making you feel like I don't love you, for not being very vocal about my feelings for you, for not staying a little longer to make you feel secure, for always being such an idiot. If I kept saying sorry for all the wrongs I've done so far then the list will go on and maybe just maybe you'll run out of love for me and realise just how big of a fool you're for falling in love with someone like me. I know I don't deserve you at all but I'm willing to be selfish because I don't ever want to let you go so never ask me again to let go because it is something that I won't be able to do, not today, not tomorrow. You're an important part of my present and you're my future. Please give me a chance to prove it to you", I said slowly letting go of his body and suddenly becoming aware of the sobs escaping my mouth.

I glanced up and saw him looking at me so I immediately glanced down. He stepped forward and I stepped back because I felt like I said too much and now he'll just break up with me and leave but I felt him touch my cheeks instead as he held my face in his hands. I leaned into his touch my default and relaxed.

"Hey", He said but I still couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Look at me", He added lifting my face and I sighed before looking up.

"You know it took me days to get a word out of that pretty mouth of yours and here you are attacking my heart with thousand words in one go. How dare you do that to my poor heart?", He asked smiling softly and my heart melted.

"I was just being honest", I replied sincerely.

"Your one smile would have been enough for you to win me over again and you know that", He stated and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh look now he's rolling his eyes at me. I'm your senior. Show some respect", He said and I pulled him towards me caging him in my arms.

"Shameless", He pouted trying to wiggle out of my arms.

"I love you", I said kissing his forehead.

"STOP YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK", He chirped in blushing furiously.

"But I just said I love you", I said in a teasing tone.

"Ram", He replied glaring at me.

"I like it when you say my name", I admitted.

"I change my mind. You go back to saying nothing because if you keep this on, I'm most likely to lose my mind", He said jumping out of my arms.

"You make me lose my mind daily", I stated and he started hitting my chest.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT", He replied hiding his face in my chest.

He's so cute. I enjoy teasing him so much.

"Kiss me and I'll think about it", I said shamelessly.

"This boy. Okay. Come here", He replied and leaned in to kiss me.

I met him half way through and butterflies erupted in my stomach. It was a sweet innocent kiss and none of us tried to deepen it. Well kisses and touches can wait. We've friends to get back to. We parted about a minute later.

"We need to get back to the cafe", He said catching his breath.

"I know", I said and held my hand out for him to take.

"Let's go then", He took my hand and we started walking back to the cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RAMKING EXCELLENCE Y'ALL! 😍

**Author's Note:**

> The best boys! 🥺🌺


End file.
